Two Fallen Foes
Two Fallen Foes is the thirtieth episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. It is the beginning of the three-episode endgame arc. This features the final appearance of Miratrix and Kamdor. Synopsis Using the Octavian Chalice gained from the Fear Cats, the Rangers travel to Greece on their quest to find the final jewel of the Corona Aurora. After having an argument with Kamdor, Miratrix soon arrives to defeat the Rangers and prove herself stronger than Kamdor. Kamdor eventually shows up to join the fight, and is led to his own demise by the Rangers. Plot The teens, Mr. Hartford, and Spencer are in the control center. Rose: Long ago, the Octavian Chalice was thought to have magical qualities during a solar eclipse. The ancient Greeks would use it to ask for things. Like rain during a dry season. Mack: How do you know it's the same Chalice. Rose had done some research and it was the same Chalice. Rose thought they could use the Chalice to find the last jewel. It was a good idea, but as Will pointed out when was going to be the next solar eclipse, in three hundred years. As it turned out, there was going to be one in the afternoon. Mr. Hartford had synchronize his watch for the exact time. The teens had to take off to get to the place in time. In the ice den, Norg is cleaning up the den. Norg hopes by proving to be useful, Flurious will like him. Flurious walks in and yells at Norg, asking him what he is doing. Norg tells him. Flurious could care less about a clean den, he wants the jewels. Flurious blasts Norg's feather duster. In Greece, the teens are hurrying over to the spot they need to place the Chalice. They are very surprised to see Miratrix and Kamdor are already there. The teens are blasted off their feet. Kamdor mocks Will and reminds him that he had lost the jewel to them. Will is furious and states this is personal. The teens stand up and morph. The Power Rangers battle Kamdor and Miratrix. The Chalice goes from Red Ranger to Yellow Ranger. Miratrix battles Yellow Ranger and the Chalice goes flying. Miratrix is thrilled when she gets the Chalice. Red Ranger transform into Red Sentinel Ranger and battles Miratrix. The Rangers have the Chalice once more. Kamdor is furious at Miratrix for her failure. Kamdor and Miratrix retreat. The Rangers demorph and Rose tells her friends there is not much time. Elsewhere, Miratrix asks for Kamdor's forgiveness, but Kamdor does not forgive her and insults here. Miratrix becomes angry and tells Kamdor that she will become more powerful than him and he will have to bow to her, and then she leaves. In Greece, the teens had located the spot. Rose instructs her friends to make a circle and join hands. The teens do so and a golden glow emerges from the Chalice. The teens then ask where the fifth jewel is. Suddenly the ceremony is disrupted by Miratrix. Miratrix grabs the Chalice and asks it for more power. The power knocks the teens down to the ground as Miratrix continues to hold onto the Chalice. Miratrix lets go of the Chalice and her request is granted. Miratrix is transformee into a giant bird creature. The teens quickly morph and the Battle Fleet zords are sent out. The Battle Fleet Megazord is formed. Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, and Black Ranger entered the Megazord and battle Miratrix. On the ground, Ronny and Tyzonn decide to break Miratrix' connection to the Chalice and make her lose her power. But Ronny and Tyzonn can not break through the barrier surrounding the Chalice. The four Rangers in the Megazord have a tough battle against Miratrix On the ground, Ronny and Tyzonn come up with a plan. Tyzonn uses his mercurian form to form a hole in the barrier. Ronny uses her super speed to jump in and get the Chalice and then jump out again. Ronny and Tyzonn are happy with their success. Miratrix now has less power. The four Rangers in the Megazord defeat Miratrix and she lands on the ground in her original form. Ronny and Tyzonn are surprised when the Chalice turns into a plate. Ronny and Tyzonn are then knocked off their feet by Kamdor, who grabs the plate. Miratrix is still on the ground and hurt. Miratrix pleads to Kamdor to help her. Kamdor could care less about Miratrix and everything she had done for him. Kamdor takes out the necklace he was once trapped in and traps Miratrix within. Miratrix tries to escape the necklace, but there is no escape for her. Ronny and Tyzonn are stunned by what they have just seen. Later, Kamdor goes to a cave by the ocean. Kamdor is determined to get the rest of the jewels, but he wants to make sure the Rangers are occupied. Kamdor is unaware that Norg is hiding among the rocks and knows what Kamdor is up to. Kamdor takes the sapphire jewel out of it's hiding place and uses it to create trouble for the Rangers Kamdor then leaves his cave and uses the plate to taunt the Rangers. Inside the control center, the teens and Mr. Hartford wonder what Kamdor is up to. They soon find out as the screen shows a large meteor heading towards Earth. Rose tells her friends and Mr. Hartford if the meteor hits, they will all be destroyed. Mr. Hartford sends the teens out to stop the meteor. Will tells everyone he has a score to settle with Kamdor. The teens all head out. In the cave by the sea, Norg is searching for the blue sapphire. Norg hopes he finds it, Flurious will like him. Norg tries everything to find the sapphire, even striking a ninja pose, but nothing helps. Norg sits down and the jewel falls into his hands. Norg is thrilled. Meanwhile, Black Ranger faces down Kamdor. Kamdor is surprise to see him, as he thought he would help his friends. Black Ranger and Kamdor battle. The rest of the Rangers have formed their Megazord and are using it's strength to try and stop the meteor. It is a difficult battle on both fronts. Eventually The Rangers, in the Megazord manage to destroy the meteor and Earth is no longer in danger. On the ground, Black Ranger destroys Kamdor. Ronny, Rose, Dax, Mack, and Tyzonn are in the control center when Will enters with the plate. Mr. Hartford is there as well. The teens are thrilled with their victory. Kamdor and Miratrix are gone for good with Dax telling the group he'll do a background check on all the girls he'll meet later on. Mr. Hartford tells them they have done a good job and especially praises Mack, who responds back with a thanks, Mr. Hartford. The teens gathered around the plate and try to decipher the writing on the plate. They noticed the pictures of beetles and Rose tells them it's looks like they have to go to Egypt. Flurious is upset when he finds out about Kamdor's demise. Flurious has no idea how he will find the jewel Kamdor had. Norg slides in and is very excited. Norg shows Flurious that he has the sapphire. Flurious is very happy. Norg asks him if he likes him now and Flurious asks him why he is still here, doesn't he have something to play with. Flurious walks away Norg sits down dejectedly Meanwhile, the teens have landed in Egypt. They entered a tomb and began searching. Rose quickly notices the symbol on the plate matches one of the statues. Rose places the plate onto the statue and a secret door opens up. There is stone box inside, but the teens cannot open it. Will tries using his equipment that he uses on safes. After a long time, even Will has to admit he can't open the box. Rose tells the teens they need a key. Rose has her flashlight pointed to a drawing on a wall that shows a key. In his volcano, Moltor is also aware of the symbol of the key. Moltor is determined to get the key and the jewels. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Dwayne Cameron as Tyzonn (Mercury Overdrive Ranger) *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious *Mark Ferguson as Moltor (voice) *Adam Gardiner as Kamdor (voice) *Ria Vandervis as Miratrix Notes *This marks the final appearance of Kamdor & Miratrix. Altrough Ria Vandervis is credited for the last 2 episodes See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Operation Overdrive episodes